


Recalibrated Friends

by Heikijin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, JuLance Challenge 2020, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikijin/pseuds/Heikijin
Summary: They’d watched a movie at the cinema, went for a casual meal at a comfortable and affordable restaurant - they were college students after all - and then found themselves in Hunks car. Lance really had been intending to end the date with nothing more than another one of the shy, chaste kisses they’d shared a few times that night to say goodbye, but Lance wasn’t very good at sticking to a plan.
Relationships: Hunk/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Recalibrated Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little thing for Julance2020 day 6 Hunk & Lance. 
> 
> First time writing with Hunk for me!

They’d been friends for as Long as Lance could remember and he loved Hunk, he knew Hunk loved him too. But that love had always been platonic, almost familial. Lance didn’t know when that had changed, but slowly they became awkward around each other and their interactions became strained.

The less time they spent together the more Lance began being harassed by Alpha’s as he matured and his scent changed with puberty. Of course Hunk’s scent had changed too, it was stronger but soft like most Beta’s, calming vanilla and hazelnut with a hint of some sort of spice Lance could never quite name. He  _ really _ liked Hunk’s scent. In fact it was Hunk’s scent that had initially made Lance realise his feelings had shifted from platonic to sexual during the last year of high school.

Getting a boner over your best friend as they gave you a lift home from school wasn’t exactly something that happened to everyone. At least Lance didn’t think it did. He’d been mortified with himself and hadn’t even thanked Hunk or said goodbye when they reached Lance’s house. Instead he’d grabbed his bag, held it so it’d cover his treacherous lap and shot out of the car like a bat out of hell. He’d felt so guilty that he couldn’t even look Hunk in the eye for the next  _ week _ let alone be in the same car, instead opting to walk home even though it took him nearly an hour. 

Of course Hunk had taken this as Lance not liking him all of a sudden, or being angry at him for some reason, or something else along those lines. Lance had been far too embarrassed to explain the real reason. They’d barely talked to each other after that and then high school was over and they were on their way to college. The same college.

Lance had dated a few girls between leaving school and the first semester of college. A sweet Omega who was soft and gentle but not what Lance needed. A Beta girl who he’d liked a lot but had decided Lance wasn’t really what  _ she _ was looking for, and two female Alpha’s who generally ended up making Lance uncomfortable and trying to advance things physically way too insistently. It wasn’t like Lance wasn’t interested in dating other men either, but he’d been grabbed and roughed up pretty badly by an Alpha male during the break between school and college and so he didn’t trust them. They were far stronger than him, physically, after all.

Lance wasn’t the strongest guy and he was acutely aware of it despite his efforts to keep in shape, his Omega body just wasn’t built for it. He was toned and lithe and padded around his butt and hips in the typical ‘child bearing’ - he  _ hated _ that term - way. Still he tried his best to appear confident and strong because letting on that getting assaulted scared him wasn’t something Lance was willing to do. It tended to make Omega’s more of a target to the sort of Alpha’s that got off on it.

Hunk and Lance had spent the first few classes of college awkwardly together, but soon enough they began talking again and slowly got back into their familiar and comfortable friendship. At least Lance had thought it was the same as before, until three months in Hunk had asked him out and haltingly stated that he meant it  _ as a date _ and not just as friends.

Needless to say Lance had been so shocked he’d choked on his own spit and Hunk had looked like he’d been about to take it back, before Lance yelled an enthusiastic ‘yes’ far too loudly for their environment. People had stared, Lance had blushed almost as hard as Hunk.

Lance had never really been one to worry about what to do on a date, at least not as much as he had been worrying about this one. This time his date was different. This time, unlike others where he didn’t really know more than the person's name beforehand, he was on a date with someone he knew well. Someone who had been his friend for years through thick and thin that also knew  _ him _ well. This time Lance was on a date with Hunk. 

The beginning of the evening had been awkward for them both with the shift in their dynamic.

They’d watched a movie at the cinema, went for a casual meal at a comfortable and affordable restaurant - they were college students after all - and then found themselves in Hunks car. Lance really had been intending to end the date with nothing more than another one of the shy, chaste kisses they’d shared a few times that night to say goodbye, but Lance wasn’t very good at sticking to a plan. 

Instead Lance had leaned in to kiss Hunk as planned, but a small peck became two, then three and before he could stop himself Lance was licking at the seam of Hunk’s lips tentatively for more. Not only was Lance being frighteningly bold - at least he thought he was - but Hunk  _ did _ , in fact, open up to the request. Lance hadn’t meant to groan, but he did.

He felt Hunk’s motions stutter at the sound and for a moment Lance was worried the other man was going to pull away, but instead Hunk pressed closer and grabbed at Lance’s bicep to hold Lance steady. 

Their kiss was clumsy and inexperienced. Lance hadn’t ventured so far with his other dates and he wasn’t sure Hunk had either, if the way they kept bumping noses was any indication. Though their current angle was odd and somewhat strained with them both sitting in their respective seats in the front of Hunk’s car, too.

Lance pulled away to take a breath but kept his face close to Hunk’s, eyes half lidded and cheeks flushed as he looked at the other man. Hunk was equally flushed, the expression on his face unlike any Lance had seen there before and the newness of it after so many years of friendship was thrilling.

Biting his lower lip for a moment as he thought his next actions through, Lance decided to just go for it. He wanted to kiss Hunk properly and it wasn’t like the other man seemed opposed to kissing Lance, it wasn’t even  _ weird _ any more. It seemed the most natural thing in the world despite their inexpert skill.

Lance leaned across and down, he heard Hunk’s breath catch and the other man squeaked and flailed his arms slightly.

“ _ What are you doing _ ?” Hunk’s voice cracked around the question and Lance knew exactly what he must be thinking because of the angle. It made even the back of his neck burn with the intensity of the blush at the insinuation.

“Not what you’re thinking!” Lance half laughed around the quiver in his tone as he found what he’d been looking for.

He grabbed the lever beneath Hunk’s seat with one hand and used a firm press on Hunk’s chest with the other to push the brunette and his seat as far back from the wheel as it would go. Then Lance sat up, steeled himself and crawled across the mid console to straddle Hunk’s lap, he held himself up and away from directly sitting on the other man, though. His heart was beating so hard that lance thought it might just burst out of his chest.

“Is this okay?” Lance asked, licking his lips and unable to stop his gaze drifting down towards Hunk’s mouth as he waited for an answer.

Hunk swallowed loudly, his hands up in the air on either side of Lance as if he were afraid to touch him and Lance could see his Honey brown eyes darting from his own eyes to his mouth to his chest -  _ lower _ even - and up again. Hunk didn’t answer for so long that Lance thought perhaps he’d overstepped, been too overeager and freaked Hunk out and he was about to move away again when his hips were grabbed.

“S-sorry! Yes.  _ Yes _ this is okay. This is  _ very _ okay, in fact it’s more than okay. I mean why wouldn’t it be? I like you a  _ lot _ , like  _ this _ a lot. This is good. I-” Hunk was rambling in that nervous way he always did. 

“Okay okay I get it!” Lance laughed and let his hands fall to Hunk’s shoulders, squeezing them slightly and leaning forward to press their foreheads together. “Now I can kiss you properly.” His tone dropped to a whisper, private in the small space between them even though they were completely alone.

“Mmhmm.” Hunk hummed and this time he was the one to initiate.

Hunk pressed forward into a soft kiss before deepening it with a lick. Lance opened up easily and closed his eyes, shuddering at the feeling of a hand cupping the back of his head and the taste of Hunk against his tongue. Hunk tasted much like he smelled, with a hint both of their dinner and of the mint he’d eaten afterwards on the drive back to Lance’s complex. It was a strange mixture, and yet Lance felt like he couldn’t get enough.

Pressing harder into the kiss Lance let his chest and stomach drop down to press against Hunk’s, hands moving up and kneading at the back of the other man’s neck and tangling fingers in his hair with a soft, quiet moan. Hunk made a noise in response, wanton and thick. Lance wanted Hunk to make that sound again, drawing it out of the other man had been a thrill and he sucked on Hunk’s tongue for a moment as he tried to stop himself from getting a boner.

Hunks hand’s on his hips didn’t help Lance’s struggle any, either. They were huge compared to his own and felt good wrapped around his body, Hunk’s fingers flexed and tightened every so often. Every time he grabbed at Lance a little too hard the smaller man would jolt and gasp into the kiss and Lance was very quickly, very embarrassingly, losing his battle against arousal. He could feel it oozing through his body, thick like honey in his veins and Lance pulled away from the kiss to bury his face against the side of Hunk’s neck.

Lance could feel Hunk’s heavy breaths as he lay against the other man, those strong hands started moving slowly up Lance’s sides and back down again in a tentative caress and then Hunk was nuzzling the side of Lance’s neck, too. Lance groaned, tilting his head to the side and letting Hunk kiss and rub at the sensitive spot around his scent gland just below his ear. 

“You like this?” Hunk said softly, his voice was quiet and at a pitch which was once again new to Lance. Thick and deep and slightly cracked around the edges.

“Y-yeah. Yeah I do.” Lance didn’t know why he whispered his answer. They were safely locked away in Hunk’s car and in the dark, empty parking lot behind Lance’s apartment block. There was no one around to see them let alone  _ hear _ anything.

Hunk’s hands moved lower then, gently sliding down the outside of Lance’s spread thighs. When he pulled them back up - fingers catching against Lance’s jeans slightly - Hunk moved his touch inward and only stuttered in his motions once before cupping Lance’s ass.

“And this?” Hunk nipped at Lance’s neck as he awaited his answer, chasing it with an open mouthed kiss and a short suck. “You smell so good right now, Lance.” 

Lance only barely managed not to buck up against Hunk with the touch to his rear. At least until the nipping and drag of Hunk’s lips over one of the most sensitive parts of his body, heady need sparking through him and making Lance whine embarrassingly. He pressed his erection forwards against Hunk’s stomach and nudged his hips back and forth in small grinds.

“Take that as a yes, then.” Hunk sounded slightly amused but it was quickly overshadowed by the sheer want wafting off of him. It made Lance almost dizzy. He hadn’t known Beta’s pheromones could be so strong. 

Hunk’s scent was better than any Alpha scent he’d ever been exposed to, maybe there was something wrong with Lance, or just maybe Hunk was actually his soulmate. Oh he hoped he was, however rare it was for a Beta and an Omega to be a fated pair it wasn’t unheard of, after all. Lance nuzzled and rubbed his face against Hunk’s neck more urgently then, his hands moving around restlessly gripping at and smoothing all over Hunk’s arms and chest and anywhere else he could reach. 

“Hunk-”  _ Mine _ . Lance groaned the other man’s name pleadingly.

It seemed to have an effect because all of a sudden Hunk’s hands were on Lance’s hips again and yanking until Lance was pressed hard against the thick outline of the other man’s cock, trapped beneath the cloth layers of his pants. They both gasped at the contact and Lance didn’t need much guidance before he began to rock and press his hips against Hunk in an awkward, desperate attempt to both give and receive friction. He could feel the seat of his underwear getting wet, something that didn’t usually happen outside of his heat.

“Good… it’s-  _ mmm _ !” Lance’s hands finally settled against Hunk’s chest with fingers twisting in his shirt and he continued rubbing his face against Hunk’s neck and shoulders. Wanting to leave as much of his scent behind on the other man as possible whilst also leeching as much of Hunk’s onto himself as he could.

“Mh me too Lance. You feel really good.” Hunk groaned as his hands slipped back down to Lance’s ass and the man made a much louder sound as his fingers twitched and squeezed. “Oh god, you’re so wet.”

Hunk changed the angle then, leaning forwards and shoving Lance back to arch against the steering wheel as the bigger man increased the intensity of their movements. Lance had never been more glad for the broken horn of Hunk’s car than he was now. The last thing he wanted when he was being driven out of his mind with need was some random person coming along to ruin the moment because they’d heard the damn thing sounding off. 

What Lance  _ did _ need, however, was given to him moments later in the form of Hunk leaning down to bite at his neck and suck, leaving a trail of dark love bites in his wake. Lance kept one hand twisted in the fabric across Hunk’s chest whilst the other moved up to tangle in soft, dark hair as he held Hunk in place. All he’d been intending to do was scent the other man, cuddle and kiss and nuzzle him a bit but somehow Lance had gone from 0 to 60 within the blink of an eye the moment he started straddling Hunk’s lap.

He’d known him for so long, he’d wanted him for  _ so long _ and they were finally together. He hadn’t wanted to wait any longer to touch Hunk and indulge in that greedy, needy side of himself and luckily it appeared that Hunk had no qualms about their current position either.

They rutted together without much more than the odd praising comment and mingled moans after that. Lance’s back dug into the wheel uncomfortably but the sensations against his dick and ass did more than make up for the slight bruising feeling. Lance rubbed and kissed and kneaded at Hunk with mewls and sobs as he neared his peak, and Hunk’s heavy breaths were punctuated by deep guttural sounds of pleasure as he squeezed at Lance’s ass and nipped at his neck.

Lance made an urgent noise deep in his throat and grit his teeth hard as he came suddenly. Dick throbbing and hips jerking unevenly as he rode out the waves of pleasure, cum soaking the front of his pants and bubbling up through the weave messily as slick gushed slightly from behind. It was one of the most intense orgasms Lance had ever had and they’d not even directly touched each other’s cocks. 

Hunk came not long after as Lance was trembling with overstimulation and the other man groaned out Lance’s name long and low followed by a garbled string of praises. Lance felt his heart flutter and swell with pride at being able to draw such reactions from Hunk, and of course from the praise. 

They sat there catching their breath and trembling for a while, Lance was unable to stop rubbing himself all over Hunk with little mewls of contentment. Their scents mingled and mellowed despite the lingering tang of arousal from their release hanging in the air around them from their messy clothes. 

“So…” Hunk said, sounding pleased. 

“So.” Lance echoed and grinned, biting his lower lip slightly. “You wanna come in and clean up a bit?” The nerves he’d been struggling with all day and throughout most of their date had finally completely dissipated. The tension finally eased.

“If you’ll have me.” Hunk nudged their noses together affectionately before pressing a quick kiss to Lance’s lips.

“Mmh. But of course. Can’t have such a dirty boy just wandering around, can we?” Lance wiggled as if to illustrate his point but regretted it when they both winced.

“Ok. As much as I enjoyed that, and  _ very much _ want to do it again sometime it’s not so great after it starts getting cold and all mushed about down there.” Hunk made a face.

Lance laughed and nodded his agreement. Making a mess of their pants had been hot but sitting in soggy, cooling cum stains, however, was not. 

They disentangled from each other reluctantly and Lance slipped out of Hunk’s open door, looking around to make sure no one was where to witness their walk of shame. When Hunk joined him on the tarmac and locked the car they easily laced their fingers together and held hands as they made their way towards the back entrance of the complex. Lance may or may not have planned to join Hunk in the shower once they got upstairs.


End file.
